


Jealous?

by gardenofmaris



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confessions, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenofmaris/pseuds/gardenofmaris
Summary: Lance unbuckled himself, squeezing himself out of the passenger side and into the driver’s side, long limbs tucking in as he straddled Ryan and placed two hands on his shoulders.“Um, Lance?”Ryan’s eyes were wide and his breath came in short huffs. Lance grinned, leaning in.“We should fake date.”There was a pause. “What?”





	Jealous?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SharkGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/gifts).



> For the amazing, wonderful, spectacular Juli, who is my recipient for our Vol-Tron? server Secret Paladin exchange  
> Hope you like <3

Lance threw himself back onto Ryan’s bed, squirming around on the bed until his head was laying on his friend’s stomach. “Ryan, I need cuddles.”

A warm hand rested on his head and he leaned into the touch. “Shiro again?”

Nodding, Lance whined and turned to press his face into Ryan’s abdomen. “I could have sworn we had a moment today, but I’m probably just imagining things like I always do.”

Ryan hummed, scratching his fingers through Lance’s hair. “I mean, it’s entirely possible, but I’ve been around the two of you. I think there’s more than a little flirtation on his end.”

“Then why wouldn’t he just ask me out?”

“To be fair, you could also ask him out.”

Lance’s head shot up and he leveled Ryan with an incredulous look. “Me? Ask him out? Please, he’s a million miles out of my league. I’d just be embarrassing myself.”

Ryan rolled over, pulling Lance up to make eye contact with him and propped his head up with his arm. “You’re kidding me, right?”

“Please, you’ve seen him.” Lance rolled onto his back, covering his face with one of his forearms. “He’s like… so hot you could fry an egg on him.”

“I’m not going to deny that he’s fucking gorgeous, but you’re definitely not bad to look at yourself. Shiro would be lucky to have a boyfriend as hot as you.”

Lance shook his head, rolling back over and pressing up against Ryan. “Just shut up and give me comfort cuddles.”

He sighed, shaking his head, but acquiesced and wrapped an arm around Lance, tangling their legs together and resuming his massage of Lance’s scalp. “Okay, then. Tell me what you were up to today.”

Lance smiled, blinking sleepily up at his best friend.

…

Lance leaned into Ryan’s side in the booth, smiling brightly at Shiro and listening intently to his story. He loved their weekly brunches, loved having his two best friends get to know each other a bit more. Being Ryan’s roommate had opened up a lot of opportunities for them to interact.

“Keith was so done with him. He just wasn’t going away. I think he bought Keith like six drinks, and he sent back every single one.”

Lance hummed. “I don’t know, I probably would’ve taken it. I mean, come on, free alcohol.”

Shiro shrugged. “It’s Keith.”

“Please tell me he pulled the ‘I don’t have a phone, even though I’m visibly texting’ bit,” Ryan chipped in.

Pushing his forelock back and laughing softly, Shiro nodded. “It was so great. The guy was so confused.”

“Fuck, I’ve always wanted to pull that on someone.” Lance picked up his hot chocolate, blowing on it softly before taking a small sip.

“It’s pretty fun.”

Ryan poked him in the side softly, and when Lance looked up at him, he pointed towards the approaching waitress. Lance sat up quickly, picking up his phone from where it was sitting in front of him and moving his open napkin and utensils to the side. He licked his lips when she set his plate in front of him, thanking her and smiling widely at her.

“It’s no problem. Is there anything else I can get you?”

Lance’s smile turned into a flirtatious smirk when he noticed that she was eyeing him in a familiar way. “Not right now, thank you.”

“Well, if you think of anything, let me know.” Her hand brushed against his where it was lying against the table.

“I definitely will.”

Lance watched her go with slightly parted lips, before turning back to Ryan and Shiro, who were watching him a grin and an unreadable expression, respectively.

“Ten bucks says she slips her number to you on the receipt,” Ryan teased.

Shiro’s lips pursed, so quick that Lance thought he must have imagined it, before breaking into a smile and patting Lance on the arm. “I agree with Kinkade.”

Ryan shot him a smile and a wink, and they settled back in their seats, each taking their forks and digging into their food.

…

“Oh my god, Shiro was so fucking jealous back there,” Ryan laughed.

Lance sat up in the passenger seat, where he’d been slouching and sending a text to the waitress from the diner. “You think so?”

“Please. He was practically radiating green. Even a blind person could have seen it.”

Lance tapped his phone against his lips, thinking. “So Shiro’s the jealous type? That can be pretty hot sometimes.”

“You’re not wrong. If it’s not the stupid type, you can usually get some really nice manhandling. It’s the best way to get that good kind of hurt.”

Humming, Lance’s eyes clouded over with lust. “And you just  _ know _ Shiro’s strong enough to manhandle pretty much anyone.”

Ryan snorted. “Especially you. He could snap you like a twig.”

Lance scream laughed, covering his suddenly red face. “Oh my god, Ryan, please don’t give me a boner in this car.”

“Hey, it’s not all for your benefit, you know? You may be in love with the guy, but that doesn’t mean some of us don’t think about how good a roll in the sack with him would be.”

“Oh, fuck you, Kinkade.” Lance swatted at him playfully, grinning ear to ear.

“I mean, some people think you do.”

Ryan turned onto their street, and Lance stopped what he was doing, a thoughtful look on his face.

“You’re absolutely right,” he whispered as Ryan pulled into their garage. “Fuck, Ryan, you’re a fucking genius.”

Ryan shifted the car into park, turning it off and turning to Lance with a quizzical expression. “I am.”

“Yes, you absolutely are.”

Lance unbuckled himself, squeezing himself out of the passenger side and into the driver’s side, long limbs tucking in as he straddled Ryan and placed two hands on his shoulders.

“Um, Lance?”

Ryan’s eyes were wide and his breath came in short huffs. Lance grinned, leaning in.

“We should fake date.”

There was a pause. “What?”

Lance pulled back. “I mean, most people think we are anyways, and it’s not like we do a lot to discourage that thought. We’re constantly wrapped around each other. And if Shiro’s really the jealous type and he really does like me, maybe this will be the thing to push him to actually ask me out.”

“I feel like there’s a flaw in your logic there.”

Lance shoved his chest slightly. “Come on. You’ve gotta admit that it’s a pretty good idea.”

“I’m not going to admit that, because it’s kind of not.”

“Please?” Lance pouted, staring down at Ryan. “I won’t get off of you until you give me an answer one way or another.”

Ryan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with exasperation, before sighing and smiling fondly up at Lance. “I think this is a terrible idea, but I’ll play along.”

Lance cheered, and Ryan couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled up in his chest. After all, Lance’s cheer and exuberance were infectious.

“Now can you please get off of me? I’m pretty sure my legs are falling asleep.”

Ryan laughed as Lance gasped in fake affront, smacking his chest.

“Fine. But you’d better get used to it, because I sit in all my partners’ laps.”

“Yeah, alright.”

Lance looked around, trying to figure out how the hell he was going to get out of the driver’s seat that he’d basically trapped himself in. His legs were all tangled up, and even going slowly, he managed to set off the horn multiple times and kick Ryan in the chest a couple times. When he finally got the door open, he tumbled out, laughing his ass off.

Ryan got out of the car, helping him up, and Lance fell into him, unable to breath from laughing so hard.

They stood there for a minute or so while Lance caught his breath, wrapped up in each other’s arms. Lance stood there, wheezing softly, before looking up at Ryan, cheeks flushed and eyes bright with joy. Something caught in Ryan’s chest, and when Lance opened his mouth to breathe a little more deeply, he couldn’t help but look at his lips.

He’d never let himself think too hard about kissing Lance before, too aware of the fact that Lance was into Shiro and that it might make things weird between them. But now, they were going to be fake boyfriends. It only made sense to kiss.

“You know,” he murmured, eyes still locked on Lance’s lips, “if we’re going to be dating, it’s only right that we’d be good at kissing each other, don’t you think?”

His eyes flicked up to meet Lance’s. His blue eyes were wide, sparkling with something he couldn’t read, and Lance bit his bottom lip, reaching up to cup the back of Ryan’s head. “You’re not wrong.”

Ryan leaned down, brushing his nose against Lance’s. He heard the sharp intake of Lance’s breath, felt the way he was practically vibrating with anticipation. It made his heart race the way few things ever had before.

The moments stretched out before them as they tilted their heads for their lips to meet comfortably, filled with electricity. It was nothing like that first touch of his lips to Lance’s though, the plush softness and the way they yielded underneath his own.

He reached out to hold Lance’s chin, eyes fluttering shut as he pressed kiss after kiss to Lance’s lips.

Lance moaned quietly into the kiss, fire running across his nerves. Kissing Kinkade was just like every fantasy he’d even had. Better even. He always loved that first kiss with someone, the new discovery. He’d known Ryan for so long, had gotten to know him in so many ways. This was just one more way he knew his best friend.

Pulling away, he let his eyes open slowly, breath hitching at the raw look in Ryan’s eyes. He smiled, running one hand up Ryan’s arm and scratching at the clean lines of his haircut with his other.

“You’re a pretty good kisser,” he whispered.

Ryan’s eyes danced, and Lance loved the smile that stretched across his face. “You too.”

Lance grabbed the front of Ryan’s shirt, pulling him close and heading into the house. “Come on, Casanova, we’ve got a house to clean.”

“ _ No, _ ” Ryan groaned.

“No complaining,” Lance chided, looking behind him. “You know that we always have cleaning day when we get back from brunches with Shiro.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

…

Fake dating Lance wasn’t all that different from being his friend, it turned out. Their friends hadn’t even caught on, even with Lance in Ryan’s lap, chattering happily with Hunk and Keith about the latest office gossip. Apparently someone had been caught making out in the closet, and everyone was laughing at them for not being subtle enough to not get caught.

“You ever made out in that closet?” Ryan asked, nudging Lance with his elbow.

Lance laughed. “Once or twice. Not as much as others, though, since I don’t date anyone at the office.”

“So if I came and visited you at work, you’d show me the inside?”

Ryan could see the light of understanding flicker in Lance’s eyes, and the mischievous smirk he made as his eyes flicked from Shiro then back to him made his stomach flutter.

“Yeah, I would, big boy.”

He could see Keith and Hunk put the pieces together a second before Lance pulled him into a kiss, and then he was more focused on him than the stares they were inevitably getting. It was a short kiss, nothing too steamy, but it was passionate enough that when they pulled apart, Ryan saw some raised eyebrows.

Hunk turned to Keith. “You owe me fifty bucks.”

Lance whirled back towards them, gaping as Keith scowled, pulling out his wallet and handing Hunk a few bills. “Hunk, you did  _ not _ make a bet with Keith about my love life.”

Hunk rolled his eyes as he counted the money and shoved it into his own pocket. “Please. With the way you constantly hang off Ryan, I’m surprised it took you two this long to start making out in public.”

Pidge cleared her throat. “Keith, you owe me too.”

“What?” Lance squawked. “Not you too, Pidgeon.”

Pidge just smiled at them, sticking her tongue out at Keith who’d tossed a wadded up twenty at her face. “Nah, this isn’t about you too. This was something different.”

Lance narrowed his eyes at her, but she said nothing, shrugging as she smoothed out the wrinkled bill and pocketed it.

“Let it go, baby,” Ryan whispered into Lance’s ear, low enough that it seemed meant for Lance only, but loud enough that everyone could hear it anyways.

“Yeah, alright.” Lance settled back into Ryan’s arms, resuming his conversation with Keith.

Ryan’s eyes flicked to Shiro, who’d been suspiciously quiet throughout their conversation. His face was pinched, as if he’d tasted something sour, and Ryan felt a small thrill of satisfaction run through him at the thought of being right. Shiro really  _ was _ jealous, and if he was anything like Ryan thought he’d be, he’d probably repress all his feelings and not tell Lance shit.

But, he figured, nodding at Shiro once before turning back to Lance’s conversation, Lance knew Shiro better than him. So he was probably wrong.

…

“Do you think he was jealous?” Lance asked when they were in their car later, about to head home.

“Oh definitely.”

A ping sounded from Lance’s phone, and Ryan could see the sudden conflict that ran over Lance’s face as he read the text he’d received.

“Everything okay?”

“Hm?” Lance looked up at him, then seemingly realizing what Ryan had asked, nodded. “Yeah, everything’s fine. It’s just Katie, that waitress from a couple weeks ago.”

Ryan’s eyebrows raised. “You’re still talking to her?”

Lance pursed his lips, looking down at his phone. “Kinda? I don’t know. We talked a little, and she made it clear that she’s only looking for something casual, which normally I’d have no problem doing but…” He paused, letting out a loud sigh. “It feels weird to be fake dating you and chasing after Shiro, but having a hook up with Katie.”

Something twisted in Ryan’s chest, something he definitely did  _ not _ want to name. This was the time to be Lance’s friend, not his fake boyfriend.

“I don’t think it’d be weird,” he heard himself say.

“Really?” Lance perked up, looking back down at his phone.

“I mean, it’s just a one time thing, right?”

“Yeah, that’s what she said, at least.”

Ryan shrugged, forcing himself to be nonchalant about it. “Well then. It’s not like we’re exclusive, and you’re not with Shiro yet, so. You’re not cheating or anything.”

He saw Lance give him a strange look out of the corner of his eye, but he was too focused on watching the road ahead of them to really look at it or try to decipher it.

“So if you got a hook up offer, you’d take it.”

Ryan paused. He thought about the situation Lance was in, then about the answer he wanted to hear.

“Yeah, I would.”

Lance went quiet, nodding. Ryan resisted the urge to crane his neck over as Lance set his phone down in his lap and stared at it for a few minutes, before picking it up and unlocking it.

“You’re sure this is okay?”

Ryan swallowed down the protests that tried to bubble up in his throat. Lance wasn’t  _ really _ his boyfriend, he reminded himself.

“It’s fine.”

…

It was decidedly  _ not _ fine, Ryan decided, sitting in the quiet darkness of his and Lance’s living room with the TV on. He was trying to watch something, knew that Lance wasn’t going to be home tonight until very late, but even thinking of sleep was too much for him at the moment.

He kept looking at his phone, mind whirling with possibilities. He had a plethora of options that he could take, so many things he could do or say.

It was only after he stared at the TV for another few minutes that he made a decision, picking up his phone and dialing a number.

…

Ryan got out of his chair when he heard the knock, hands shaking as he opened the door to let Shiro in.

“Hey man.”

Shiro nodded, stepping in as Ryan stepped back to let him in. “Hey. What’s up? Is everything okay?”

Ryan swallowed, nodding as he led Shiro into the living room. “Yeah.” He cleared his throat. “Um, do you want anything to drink? I think we’ve got some water, pop. I’m not sure what else.”

Shiro sat on their couch, shaking his head. “I think I’m good for now.”

Nodding again, he let out a shaky breath, sitting on the other side of the couch.

“Are you sure everything’s okay? You sounded really urgent on the phone and you’re acting really weird now.” Shiro paused, looking around. “Where’s Lance?”

Ryan blew out a breath. “Lance is at that waitress’ house right now.”

Shiro raised an eyebrow. “At this hour?”

“Yeah. Um, they’re probably hooking up right about now.”

“He…” Shiro looked shocked. “How did you find out?”

“He told me. I was the one who told him that it was okay.”

Shiro leaned forward, face scrunched up in confusion. “But you don’t look like it was okay. Why would you say it was when you didn’t mean it?”

Taking a deep breath, Ryan looked up, making eye contact with Shiro. “He’s not really my boyfriend. We’ve been fake dating to make you jealous, because Lance thought that if you were jealous enough, that you’d ask him out.”

“What?”

Ryan nodded, looking down. “I knew it wasn’t a good idea, but it’s hard to say no to him sometimes.”

Shiro smiled lightly. “I know the feeling.”

“I know it was working, too, at least partly.”

His smile disappeared. “I wasn’t planning on doing anything. Even if I know now that it wasn’t real, I wouldn’t do that.”

“Yeah, I figured. But Lance knows you better than I do, so I trusted his judgement.”

Shiro scooted closer to Ryan, patting his back. “You have feelings for him, don’t you?”

Ryan laughed, voice thick with emotions. “How could I not? He’s Lance.” He looked up at Shiro, eyes stinging. “But he wants you, not me. And I want you to know that, so that he can be happy and so I can move on.”

Shiro’s brows furrowed. “You’re not going to fight for him?”

“Why would I? He wants you, not me.”

Shiro shook his head. “He might want me, but he wants you too. Trust me, everyone thought that what you had was real, and Lance isn’t the type who’s good at faking emotions. He wears everything on his sleeve.”

“Yeah, he’s pretty easy to read.”

“So trust me when I tell you that he really does want you.”

Ryan shook his head, running a hand through his hair. “Even if he does, I don’t know. It's all so complicated.”

“It is,” Shiro agreed, still rubbing Ryan's back. “Maybe we could both talk to him when he gets back?”

Ryan nodded. “I don't think he'll be back tonight, though, and if he does come back tonight, it’ll be way too late to have a conversation like this.”

“I could come back tomorrow?” Shiro offered.

“No, it’s okay. You can spend the night here if you want. I probably have some pajamas that you can wear, and we just washed the guest room blankets a few days ago.”

Shiro smiled. “That sounds nice.”

He followed Ryan to the bedroom, watching him silently as he rooted through his drawers to find something for Shiro to wear.

“Just pants, or do you want a shirt too?”

“Just pants is fine.” Shiro smiled, watching Ryan. 

He’d be lying if he said he’d never considered Ryan, or that he’d never appeared in any of his fantasies. But this… this domesticity was a whole other thing. Maybe it was the anticipation of what might happen when Lance got home, or maybe it was something else entirely, but his stomach was tied up in knots.

He took the pajama pants that Ryan gave him, smiling in thanks. For just a moment, he turned to go to the guest room, before changing his mind.

“Ryan,” he called softly.

“Yeah?”

The way Ryan looked at him, eyes curious and lips ever so slightly parted, made Shiro’s heart skip a beat or two. He took a deep breath, gathering up his courage, before taking the few steps to close the distance between them.

This close to Ryan, he could see every beauty, every imperfection, and he really  _ really _ hoped that things worked out when Lance got home.

“Can I kiss you?” he whispered.

“ _ Fuck _ .”

Shiro was about to apologize, to pull away and just go to the guest room, thinking that he’d completely misread the situation, when he felt soft, plush lips press against his.

It was so different from the daydreams he’d allowed himself to have during boring meetings and occasionally during brunches. He’d always imagined Ryan to be a fierce kisser, intense in the same way that he was when he talked about his dream of flying. This was softer, slower, but no less toe curling.

He sighed into Ryan’s mouth, reaching up to wrap one hand around the back of his neck and resting his other hand on Ryan’s hip, pulling him closer. The tiny moan he let into Shiro’s mouth only spurred him on, and before he knew it, he was pressing Ryan into the wall, savoring his lips.

Eventually, Ryan pulled away, pupils visibly dilated, and Shiro clamped down on the sudden urge to pull him back into another kiss.

“That was the best good night kiss I’ve had in a while.”

A corner of his mouth pulled up in a little half grin, and Shiro couldn’t help but smile back, chuckling softly.

“I wanted to wait for Lance, but that felt really nice.”

“It did.”

Ryan’s hands moved down his chest where they’d been resting, before finally falling back to his sides.

“We should probably go to bed.”

Shiro leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek, and nodded.

“That sounds like a good idea. Thank you for the pajamas.”

…

Shiro’s only warning that Lance was about to come into the guest room was the audible pounding of running feet, before the door was shoved open. Lance stood in the doorway, mouth agape, looking a cross between excited and terrified.

“Heyyyyy, Shiro,” he greeted, far too casual. He smiled, trying to lean his hip against the door but slipping and almost falling instead.

Shiro laughed, shoving the covers off of himself and getting up out of bed. It was impossible not to notice the way Lance’s eyes tracked him and his movements with a hungry gaze, and Shiro wondered just how dense he had to be to  _ not _ notice Lance’s giant crush on him.

He smiled, reaching out and pulling Lance into a hug. “Morning.”

Lance audibly gulped, laughing nervously as Shiro led him out of the room and towards the delicious smells of breakfast cooking.

“Morning.”

Ryan had somehow gotten even prettier overnight, Shiro thought as they reached the kitchen. He had an apron covering his bare chest as he flipped sausages in a pan, humming quietly as he did. Shiro’s eyes tracked down to where they sat low on his hips, exposing the barest amount of curve where his ass started.

“Morning, Ryan.”

Ryan turned, flashing Shiro a breathtaking smile. “Morning, Shiro.”

Lance looked between the two of them suspiciously, before heading to the Keurig they had sitting on the counter and began to make them all some coffee.

Shiro didn’t really think that it was appropriate to bring everything up before they’d all eaten, and apparently Ryan agreed, because they were all able to eat in relative silence, enjoying the food in the late morning sunshine. Lance took all their plates, carrying them to the sink,, and as he did, Ryan and Shiro shared a silent look, asking each other if now was the right time.

Lance came back to their staring at each other, questioning looks on their faces, and he paused.

“Is everything okay with you two?”

The question obviously pulled them out of whatever silent discussion they’d been having. They looked up at him with looks he couldn’t decipher.

“Do you two want to talk to me about whatever you’re trying to do with your eyebrows there?”

Ryan and Shiro flushed, before Shiro cleared his throat, and stood up from the table. “We should probably talk about this in the living room.”

That… sounded a bit ominous, but Lance had to admit that he was curious about what was going on, so he abandoned the dishes that needed to be washed in order to follow them both to the living room. He sat on the couch between them, and each of them turned their bodies towards him. His brows furrowed as he looked between the two of them, trying to figure out what it was that they wanted to talk about.

“Ryan told me where you were last night.”

Lance’s heart dropped into his stomach.

“It’s- it’s not what it sounds like,” Lance blurted. “Ryan and I aren’t exclusive.”

“You and Ryan aren’t even really dating, sounds like.”

Shiro raised an eyebrow at him, and Lance temporarily stopped breathing.

“How’d you find out about that?”

“I told him.”

Lance whirled around to face Ryan, and he was sure that he looked as confused as he felt. “Why would you do that?”

“Because he wants you to be happy. He knew I wasn’t going to say anything, and he was right. I may be prone to my bouts of jealousy, but I'm not the type of person who would confess my feelings to someone in a relationship.”

Lance blinked. “Jealousy?”

Shiro smiled at him, fond eyes and smile, and Lance melted a little bit.

“Yeah, jealousy. I wanted to be in Ryan’s place, wanted you to be my boyfriend.”

Lance’s mouth dropped open. “Oh my god, really?”

“Yes, really. But…” Shiro paused, looking away from Lance and over his shoulder to where Lance knew Ryan was sitting.

Lance looked between the two of them, unsure what to do.

“But?”

Ryan cleared his throat, startling Lance a little, and he looked almost… shy? Lance didn’t get it.

“I like you too, Lance. I know we were supposed to be fake dating, but I want to date you for real.”

“I want to date you too, Lance.”

Things seemed to slow for Lance. He held out his arms, dizzy with what was happening.

“Are you guys saying that you both want to date me? At once?”

Shiro smiled. “If you’ll have us.”

Lance took a deep breath, trying to get his thoughts in order, before practically launching himself at Ryan and kissing him deeply.

“You fucking asshole,” he whispered between kisses. “Here I was, thinking that you didn’t want me, so I went and slept with some random girl to try to get over you. Fuck you. Why didn’t you just tell me?”

Ryan’s hands were pulling him close, strength rippling through those arms that turned Lance on like few other things.

“I didn’t want to make things weird.”

Lance laughed. “You beautiful idiot.”

Turning to Shiro, he reached out, pulling him closer and in for a kiss just as deep, just as hungry.

“Guess Ryan’s not the only idiot, though, huh? I should’ve just told you how I felt.”

Shiro huffed a tiny laugh against his lips, smiling wide. “Yeah, maybe. But then we wouldn’t have Ryan with us too.”

“Fuck,” Lance whispered. “I really have two hot boyfriends.”

“Shhh.” Ryan brushed his lips against the side of Lance’s neck. “Less talking, more touching. I’ve been dying to get my hands on you since that first kiss.”

Lance turned to Ryan, settling himself in his lap even more comfortably. “Wanna defile me, baby? Make me all dirty? Make me beg for the both of you?”

“Your fucking mouth,” Shiro growled, biting along the edge of his jaw and down onto his neck.

He laughed, tilting his head back and letting the both of them kiss and suck their way around his neck, occasionally meeting to trade their own kisses. The wet sounds of their lips meeting had him squirming in Ryan’s lap, and he ran his hands down their chests, grateful to whatever god existed that both of them had slept and woken up without shirts on.

There was a rumbling vibration as his hands moved lower, finding their cocks through the thin pajama pants. He smiled, catching Shiro’s mouth in a hungry kiss as he rubbed them to hardness. The fabric near the tips of their cocks grew damp with the teasing, and he wasted no time in pulling them out, forever grateful for elastic waistbands.

He took a second to lick his palms, pulling back to let Ryan and Shiro watch his mouth wet each digit, his spit glistening on his hand and he reached back down to start pumping their cocks. Their groans were music to his ears, and he made sure to explore as best he could, taking in each of their reactions and trying to remember what each of them liked.

“Fuck, Lance,” one of them gasped, and Lance smiled, groaning quietly into Ryan’s mouth as he captured his lips.

Their own hands were wandering over Lance’s body, and  _ fuck _ , four hands were so much better than two. Two were pinching and flicking at his nipples as the other two rubbed his cock slowly and pushed into the back of his pants to tease at his hole. His hips rocked in miniscule motions in Ryan’s lap, and a particularly hard bite to his shoulder had him crying out in pleasure.

“I want you both to cum for me,” he whispered. “Cum on me, make me filthy. I need it.”

Shiro’s hips stuttered underneath his hand, fucking into his hand, and he sped up his hands, urging them on.

“Not gonna last much longer, baby,” Shiro warned.

Lance kissed his neck, working on leaving his own mark. “Don’t hold back on me.”

He pulled away, looking Shiro in the eyes, watching him fall apart underneath his hand. “You gonna cum?”

Shiro nodded desperately, eyes screwing closed. “Yeah, baby, so close. So fucking close.”

His whole body tensed, muscles coiled as he got closer. Lance could see the flush that had overtaken his body, felt the way his breathing hitched, until finally, he stopped breathing for a moment. His body trembled as he came, then his breath was released, and all the tension drained out.

Lance pumped him through his orgasm, watching as pearls of cum dribbled onto his fingers, coating them.

“Fuck, that’s hot.”

Shiro smiled weakly, slumping back against the couch, and Lance pulled his hand away. He made slow, deliberate eye contact with Ryan, who was visibly close too, bringing his hand to his mouth and slowly licking Shiro’s cum off of them, hand never stopping on Ryan’s cock.

“Oh god, oh fuck. That’s fucking hot,” he gasped, hands reaching back to grab his ass hard. He bucked his hips more, and Lance let himself think about what it would be like to be fucked by him, how good it would feel to be stretched out around his cock.

“Come on, baby. You can do it,” Shiro whispered, moving to kiss and lick across Ryan’s neck slowly.

Ryan let out a loud groan at he came, thighs tensing underneath Lance. He smiled, watching with satisfaction as he rode out his orgasm.

No sooner than he was starting to lick Ryan’s cum off of his other hand too, Ryan and Shiro let out twin curses, and Ryan stood up, still holding Lance. Lance squawked, reaching out to grab onto Ryan.

“What’s going on?”

A smack landed on his ass and he jumped, surprised but grinning.

“We’re going to take you to your bedroom so we can fuck you properly.”

Ryan threw Lance over his shoulder, giving him another smack on the ass, before heading to the hallway and his room. He laughed the whole way, giddy and turned on beyond belief.


End file.
